starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
IG-88
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = IG-88 | model = IG-Series Assassin Droid | kleur = Chroom | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | fabrikant = Holowan Laboratories | eigenaar= | hoogte = 1,96 meter 140 kilogram | uitrusting = (zie omschrijving) | taken = Bounty Hunter | affiliatie= | era = }} IG-88 was een van de beruchtste premiejagers ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War. Biografie IG-88, ook soms Phlutdroid genoemd, was een IG-88 Assassin Droid geproduceerd door Holowan Laboratories. Hoe IG-88 zelfstandig werd, was niet geweten en verschillende verhalen deden de ronde. Vanaf het moment dat de droid geen eigenaar meer had, was het doden en het jagen op premies zijn enige bekommernis. IG-88 was bijzonder sluw. Zo doodde hij geen premies als daar geen winst mee te maken was of wanneer de droid een plan had bedacht dat op langere termijn zijn vruchten zou afwerpen. Als schip vloog hij met de IG-2000. IG-88 was uitgerust met heel wat wapens, zoals een pulse cannon, granaten en een vibro blade. Normaal gezien had hij over ingebouwde blasters moeten beschikken in zijn armen, maar die werden nooit geïnstalleerd. De droid kon ook zware klappen incasseren en zichzelf na zware schade opnieuw activeren. Zelfs zonder hoofd kon het lichaam van de droid nog blijven functioneren. Voor 10 BBY was IG-88 Qi'ra op het spoor. Als luitenant bij Crimson Dawn stond er een premie op haar hoofd waardoor ook Hondo Ohnaka haar wilde inrekenen. Qi'ra zaaide verwarring en kon op die manier zowel IG-88 en Hondo overmeesteren. Kort voor de Battle of Yavin had de droid dan weer Leia Organa en Sabine Wren in de gaten op Garel. Leia overhandigde Sabine een data-tape met locaties van basissen van het Empire. Als Senator overtuigde Leia stormtroopers om het vuur te openen op IG-88, waardoor zij en Sabine konden ontsnappen. thumb|right|250px|IG-88 op de Executor In 3 ABY was hij een van de premiejagers die inging op de vraag van Darth Vader om de Millennium Falcon en Han Solo te vangen. Aan boord van de Executor werd hij persoonlijk ontvangen door Vader in het gezelschap van vijf andere premiejagers. Maar het was Boba Fett die Solo traceerde naar Bespin. IG-88 kon op zijn beurt achterhalen waar Fett naartoe was gegaan, maar op Cloud City kon Fett IG-88 uitschakelen. Zijn lichaam lag in de Cloud City Incinerator. IG-88 slaagde er echter in om zichzelf weer te activeren en was nog steeds actief ten tijde van de vernietiging van Hosnian Prime. Bazine Netal wilde toen met de droid praten over de missie waarin hij ooit de Falcon bijna te pakken kreeg. Uitrusting Wapens *Flamethrower *Needle Dart Gun *Neural Inhibitor *Pulse Cannon *Trion Gas Dispenser *Sonic Stunner *Vibro-Blades *DAS-430 Electromagnetic Projectile Launcher *Paralysis cord *DLT-20A Blaster Rifle Bescherming *Miniature cutting lasers *Temperatuur van armor kon drastisch worden verhoogd *De palm van de linkerhand kon Blaster schoten weerkaatsen *Bedrading was beschermd tegen allerlei soorten zuren Achter de Schermen thumb||250px|IG-88 met de Tammuz-An Royal Scepter * IG-88 was een prop die werd gemaakt naar een ontwerp van Ralph McQuarrie. Zijn hoofd was al eerder gebruikt in de drankverdeler van de Mos Eisley Cantina. Dat hoofd was een onderdeel van een Rolls-Royce Jet motor. * In het EU ontsnapte IG-88 met verschillende modellen uit de fabriek IG-88A, B, C en D en doodden ze alle medewerkers ter plaatse. De droid programmeerde vier modellen op dezelfde manier zodat er vier modellen van IG-88 bestonden. Op die manier kon men verklaren hoe de droid verschillende malen was gesneuveld. * IG-88 kwam ook voor in één van de afleveringen van Star Wars: Droids, waarin hij Mon Julpa moet opsporen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny ** Triplecross ** Bounty of Trouble *Star Wars: Droids ** The New King Bron *Databank * Droidography * Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back category:Assassin Droids category:IG-Series Assassin Droids category:Bounty Hunters